


Karma

by Mysterie



Series: Creepypastas [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Creepypasta, Other, Reader-Insert, Tags May Change, based on a creepypasta series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: You really didn't think it was over... did you?





	1. 1

Another twenty people had disappeared, among the missing was your closest friend... or at least the person you thought of as your closest friend. Two days ago you’d gotten a text message from them. You looked at it again:

 

Listen to me closely. I’ve been looking into the whole incident of the disappearances on my own.

It was just to see what I could come up with a first. You know how curious I can be sometimes.

As strange and as impossible as this next part is going to sound. I think I’ve found the answer.

 

Of course the message didn’t end there, You knew your friend too well, they’d always been curious and even had a love for mysteries. Always had. How often had their curiosity gotten the better of them? Brushing aside the thoughts you read the next part:

 

The one connection I found with everyone, mainly those who have youtube accounts,

is that they all played Undertale. Not just that, they ALL did a genocide run.

 

So, your best friend thought a video game was responsible? You shook your head a bit as you continued to read word for word the last thing you’d been sent:

 

They all got to the end, but here’s the thing, not long after they did they disappeared.

The longest time between a completion and their disappearance is three weeks.

I haven’t tracked down family or friends of those who didn’t have a youtube channel, but

just the fact that all these youtubers has this in common makes me uneasy at the very

least.

 

You scroll down to continue:

 

My conclusion is that the people who did the genocide run are the ones disappearing.

Those who killed without a second thought or any remorse. Watch some of the videos

and   you’ll see what I mean. Against my better judgement I’m going to do this myself.

I don’t  want to do this. You know I’m not that kind of player.

 

Yeah, you knew that. Your friend prefered games that had puzzles to those that had fighting. With a roll of your eyes you read the last of the message:

 

If I’m wrong, then I’ll shoot you a text tomorrow. If I’m right... DO NOT COME AFTER

ME. I do not know what’s going to happen after I manage this. I even set up my

webcam to record as well as the old video camera I got as a gift years ago. I’ve done

everything to make sure there’s evidence of some kind. I pray I’m not right.


	2. 2

You decided that you needed to look into this yourself. The police seemed useless. No one had been found, no one was suspect and they all said there were no leads. There were no ransom notes left or anything and maybe if there had been at least one ransom note you’d believe it to be the work of someone and wouldn’t have for a moment believed anything your friend had told you in that text. That wasn’t the case here. There simply was no evidence... or wait, maybe there  **was** . Hadn’t they mentioned something about a video camera? With this in mind you headed straight to your buddy’s place. You’d been friends for so long you knew where the spare key was hidden and used it to unlock their house. No one else seemed to be home. Just as well, you headed straight for their bedroom. You weren’t sure what all you would find when you opened the door and surveyed the area, it seemed almost like your friend had just stepped out. Nothing was messed with as far as you could tell, but just as the text had said you spotted an old video recorder that was pointed towards the computer. Well, at least they weren’t lying about the recorder.

 

You decide to check into that first. You pull the small viewer up and fiddle with the device. No response. What a let down. Well, maybe the battery is busted? You take out the vhs from the camera and head over to your friend’s miniature TV that had a built in VHS. Seriously, who used these things anymore?! This was the 2000s, you coulda swore VHS went out with the late 90s, but here you were sticking one in.; you turned on the TV and watched as a blurry figure seemed to be talking to themselves.

 

“Okay, dang, still a little blurry here, but okay. I think this will work...” That was your friend alright and suddenly the video seemed to sharpen enough so that when they stepped back you could clearly see the room you were in from the camera’s point of view.

  
“Okay, just for log’s sake, I’ve spent hours playing this game. Undertale, all the way up to the final boss. I don’t know how long this will take me and hopefully I can get to the end, I’ve seen videos on how hard this fight is... so hopefully this won’t be too long.” You nearly shake your head. Yeah, you’d heard rumors but you’d never played the game yourself. The supposed fight with this character named Sans was a bullet hell sort of fight, at least that’s what most called it. Great. At least you wouldn’t have to sit through the whole game, your friend apparently had  **some** sense not to drag you through all of that. It was a long game anyway; or rather, it could be if you weren’t the one playing. It was relatively short compared to most others. Most games nowadays, like FallOut or Halo took months to complete unless you were an expert speed-runner; and there were other games, like Eve Online that never actually ended as they were multiplayer online games that had new downloadable content every so often so there was always something new to do. Undertale, on the other hand, could be beaten by a speed-runner in a few hours or, to an average player, about a week or so depending on how often they played.


	3. 3

You sit back, watching as your friend sits back down at the computer. You can’t really see the screen so you listen as your friend reads the text aloud. You think this is almost funny really. Watching them die again and again and again. You were pretty sure, in fact, that there was nothing there at all up until it was close to the end and you were bored of watching this thing. You hoped it would be over soon. In fact, if you weren’t so bored you might have not caught it, but there was something that moved out of the corner of your eye in the video. Curious, you rewound the tape again and watched. Sure enough, you weren’t crazy, this figure your friend insisted on having, that was sitting on the bed, had moved. Pausing the video you look up. The thing was staring at the computer as it had been when you’d walked in but now you were starting to get goosebumps looking at the thing. It didn’t move, didn’t show any sort of life in it but you weren’t sure you wanted to wait to see what happened with that thing around. You picked up the TV, unplugged it, snagged  some notes you saw on your friend’s desk and bolted out.

 

Something was pricking in your mind that told you that you should probably be far away from that thing when you got to the end of the video. You weren’t sure if it was your imagination or if there really was something in the house. You weren’t taking chances. You’d seen too many stories about things like that. Maybe this was reality and not some horror film or something, but that didn’t mean you wanted to risk it. You decided you’d read the notes later as you tossed the stuff into your car and drove away, back to the safety of your own house. You hoped you hadn’t brought the horror with you either by bringing the tape with you. You knew you had to see it though and you decided to wait until someone else was home before you plugged in the TV to finish watching the video. This was some next level shit and you knew it. Once you weren’t alone in the house you plugged it in, waited for the TV to turn on and then hit play. You watched closely for anything else but far enough away that you would be prepared if your friend had decided to prank you with some jumpscare bullshit. Tense as you were, however, it didn’t happen. There was no jumpscare, but the thing had moved, you had even rewound the tape a second time and still saw it. So... was whatever moved it responsible? You continued watching as your friend seemed to fail time and time again. Then there was a heavy sigh and their head hit the desk. Had they given up? 

 

No, you heard them begin to read the dialogue. They had done it. Now what? You watched as your friend sat there a moment before sighing, leaving the room to get a soda and sitting back down. Taking a drink, they set the can near the keyboard. Wait... you didn’t remember seeing that in the room. Had you missed it? You watched as they reached over again after moving the character to the last screen and there was some strange new character. Your friend read their dialogue too. 


	4. 4

“Greetings. I am Chara. Thank you. Your power awakened me from death.” There was a pause, you could see your friend slump a little, apparently they knew this character and weren’t happy about this even as they continued on.

“My “human soul.” My “determination.” They were not mine, but YOURS.” Your friend took a moment to breathed.

“Lord this character is always scary in a way...” You weren’t sure you agreed, but you could hear the music and it was unnerving at best. What was with this last character? You really couldn’t see the pixels very well, but that music definitely was unsettling which meant - of course - that this character wasn’t what they seemed on just mere sight. Not that you could see the actual character. 

“At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn’t it?” Plan? What plan? You considered watching a playthrough later to maybe figure this all out. 

“Why was I brought back to life?” There was a pause.

“You. With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation.” Why was this reading so slow? Was the text really that slow in appearing? Lame. You’d seen scarier stuff in indie games like Five Nights at Freddy’s.

 

Still, you couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right as your friend continued to read.

“Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong.” 

“You’re wrong though... monsters weren’t the enemy....” Your friend muttered before continuing to read. You could always tell when they were speaking and when they were reading because their own thoughts were more hushed than when they read.

“HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV.” You realized they were listing all the things that normally mattered in game play, so... was Undertale really as different as your friend had said? 

“Every time a number increases, that feeling... That’s me.” Wait... what? Was this really scripted?

“ “Chara.” Now. Now we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next.” Your friend sat back a little then with a sigh. You still couldn’t clearly see the screen exactly. What you could see, however, seemed to be two option buttons with a red pixel of some sort near one that was highlighted in yellow while the other was white. 

 

“I... I can’t do this.” You watched your friend select the option on the right. Then they read the text.

“No?” Your friend didn’t seem surprised, did they know what was coming?

“Hmm. How curious. You must have misunderstood.” Misunderstood?

“SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?” The screen suddenly flashed red rapidly as the sprite got bigger and moved towards the screen. Despite that you weren’t impression your friend still jumped. That was it? Okay, definitely unexpected but then again not all that much considering the unnerving music. The sprite disappeared followed by a slash? Then something seemed to shake on the screen before it went black and closed itself.  


	5. 5

Okay, that was odd. A game closing itself? Your friend brought it back up again only for there to be a blank screen. So, this Chara character then wasn’t good? You watched your friend sit there for a while. Letting out a breath.

“I can’t believe I went through with that crap.” When they were silent again you heard something from the game. It sounded like... wind? Weird. What was your friend waiting for? Then you realized they were reading more text. You assumed they knew what they were doing.

“Interesting. You want to go back.” There was a pause.

“You want to go back to the world you destroyed.” 

“I didn’t want to...” Your friend mutters.

 

“It was you who pushed everything to its edge.” Okay, so this was more script right?

“It was you who led the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it.”

“Not when I’ve been forced to it... no...” They mutter again.

“You think you are above consequences.” There was a pause and you saw your friend look around, did they sense something? You weren’t sure, but it gave you a better glimpse at the screen to see that there were two options beneath the text they’d just been reading.

“Then what are you looking for?” There was a brief moment of silence.

“Perhaps. We can reach a compromise.You still have something I want.” Huh??? Talk about a meta game, first speaking to the player now this? Geez, maybe you should play this for yourself and see just what has hooked everyone.

 

At least, maybe you will when this mess is all sorted out. 

“Give it to me. And I will bring this world back.”

“Lord I hope I don’t regret doing this...”  You can tell your friend seems apprehensive. Do they know what the character is about to say? Your friend had loved Undertale and doing the pacifist run, but had never done genocide and said doing so was wrong. That it wasn’t the way the game should be played. Not that people had listened. Was this Chara character the “ridiculous” reason that people had disappeared? You waited for the next dialogue to be read.

“Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL.” Wait... what? Was that even possible or was this just the game’s way of messing with people? That was definitely messed up. There was a long moment of silence. Your friend let out a long breath.

“Then, it is done.” There was a white flash on the screen, small at first that grew rapidly bigger until the game was back at the title screen once more. Your friend looked shaken by the experience. 

 

What was it about this that had shaken them so much? You watched as they pushed the chair back.

“I have to make this right... some how... I... I will.” You heard them muttering. What the heck? What were they going on about? Then you watched your friend sigh and begin playing again, the video cut out with them walking out of the room to get something to eat, the can of soda in their hands. 


End file.
